Lovers Natsu and Gray
by Noona245
Summary: As he was almost killed. A mysterious man came in and save him. Who is this mysterious man that saved Natsu. Natsu will soon find out.
1. Chapter 1

_1 Chapter: The Meet_

"I need to hurry" Natsu said as he ran away from the enemy." Do you think you can escape me as the man catches up to Natsu?" The enemy (Gajeel) then used Roar of the Metal Dragon to knock him down. When Gajeel pinned him down and turned his own hand into a metal knife. Gajeel was about to finish his job until he was in a block of ice!

Natsu was knocked unconscious and woke up from the sound of yelling. When he woke up he saw a man with big blue eyes and blue hair with his shirt off yelling "Ice Glance!"

Then, Gajeel yelled in pain and was instantly knocked unconscious. All Natsu could do was watch in amazement. Then, the man came over to Natsu and said that his name was Gray and asked if Natsu was okay? Natsu was suddenly indulged in Gray's good looks.

Natsu had turned bright red and stuttered "I-I-I'm o-o-okay", Gray smiled. Then, in a second he was gone. Natsu was very shocked he looked everywhere but nobody was near him. But, he shook it off and went back home. As he slept he kept on dreaming of himself and Gray meeting each other again. As he woke up he felt something and as he checked his bed he saw that he went.

He was very embarrassed but nothing was going to prepare him for what will happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

_2 Chapter : An Unexpected Reunion _

_1 Year Later_

"Time to go on my mission" said Natsu. "Natsu can all of us tag along?" asked Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Wendy at the same time. "Well, the next job you can go on but this one you guys can stay behind, is that okay?" "Fine" everybody said.

"Thanks guys" Natsu replied. But, the real reason he wanted to go by himself is to find Gray the mysterious fellow he saw last year. While, on the job he was battling against one of the enemies and then a voice yelled "Get down Natsu!" Natsu recognized this voice as Grays. But, as he turned around Gray used his attack and Natsu was hit with the attack.

Gray grabbed Natsu and brought him to his place to heal his injuries. While, at Gray's place Natsu woke up. He found himself in a bedroom already changed and his injuries were already treated. Then, Gray walked into the room. "Oh you're already awake?" "Wait, wait, and wait were you the one who changed me?" Gray nodded and Natsu turned bright red.

Then, Natsu smiled and said "Well, I'm glad I found you because I wanted to properly say thanks." But Natsu didn't know how good he looked while smiling. Gray couldn't handle it and grabbed Natsu and kissed. Natsu was so surprised but as the kiss went on Natsu fell for Gray and kissed back harder.

Gray was not going to back and pushed Natsu on to the bed and held him down. Natsu was surprised and tried to push away but it was no use because Gray was not going to get off. But, instead of trying to get him off, Natsu turned him on more. Gray started moving down to his neck. Natsu started making noises. But that was only the beginning. Gray then took off Natsu shirt and started licking his body.

Natsu loved it. He kept on saying more and more. Then, finally Gray licked Natsu's nipples and bit them slightly this made Natsu go crazy. The next part was finally his half bottom part.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 : That Night_

Natsu saw what he was doing and tried to flip them over. But, it was too late. His pants and boxers were off. Natsu felt embarrassed until Gray started taking off his clothing. Natsu couldn't help it he wanted this. Gray started opening his mouth wider and wider and started sucking on Natsu's member really hard. Natsu loved it he kept screaming and screaming.

Then, Gray flipped Natsu until he was in his belly. Then, Natsu kept on saying stop but Gray didn't he went full throttle and this made both of them scream in bliss. Luckily, they are in the middle of the mountains. Gray couldn't help it he kept pulling it in and out and in and out. Natsu wanted more and more. Then, finally they both fell and passed out. Both of them woke up and they found themselves in the bed naked.

They just smiled and said I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time.

As Natsu got up to take a bath Gray saw his naked body and couldn't help it and he ran into the bath. Right then and there they promised to date one another. After, that promise they had went into another round of sex.

But, this is just the beginning of their fast relationship.


End file.
